Heridas (la medicina es un placebo)
by K. Monroe
Summary: Porque el mundo shinobi se nutría de ninjas fuertes, ágiles y vivaces, por lo que un constipado, un simple virus estomacal, suponía un riesgo para el correcto cumplimiento de las misiones. Entonces, ¿qué eran aquellos que perdían de un día para otro el chakra? Nada. Absolutamente nada.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo por la diversión.

Este fic participa en la actividad Amigo Secreto del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Heridas (la medicina es un placebo)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Quiero ver a mi mamá.

El otoño anunció su llegada con una fina pero constante lluvia, que lejos de presagiar un cambio próspero de estación más bien ejerció como parca de un destino por entonces incierto. Himawari fue la cuarta de los niños en caer enferma, y lo hizo tal y como lo habría hecho un pajarito: en silencio y encogiendo sus piernecillas y bracillos, mucho más delgados de lo que Sakura habría querido ver.

—Tu madre vendrá en seguida, te lo prometo. Todo va a salir bien, ¿vale? —dijo la joven médico con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría mantener la voz firme con aquella mentira.

Sakura salió de la habitación de la heredera de los Uzumaki y se dirigió a la pequeña habitación de la tercera planta que utilizaban los médicos del hospital para cambiarse. Sacarse y ponerse el traje de protección era una tarea ardua que además de tiempo requería esfuerzo y ayuda. Cuando giró el pomo de la puerta un fuerte olor a alcohol la recibió, al tiempo que los ojos de su maestra, más envejecida que nunca, la recibían bajo una expresión de cansancio y derrotismo.

—Temari y Hinata han regresado hace unas horas. El Hokage se encargará de hablar con ellas. Vete a casa a descansar.

—Tsunade-sama... —La voz de Sakura se esforzaba por sonar cordial, pero el cansancio y la preocupación la delataban—. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

La aludida no se molestó en mirarla a los ojos. En cambio, decidió darle un nuevo sorbo a la botella de sake que agarraba en su diestra y suspiró sonoramente. El silencio retumbaba entre aquellas cuatro paredes blancas, pesado, incómodo. Sakura se dejó caer en la pequeña silla contigua a la de su maestra, al lado de un viejo escritorio que en aquellos días había concentrado más horas de trabajo que en cualquier otro momento de su existencia.

La primera en llegar al hospital había sido Chou-Chou, apenas la noche anterior. Shikadai e Inojin aparecieron un par de horas después, como si aquellos extraños síntomas se tratasen solamente de una gran farsa de un equipo de mentirosos. Que se tratase de ellos tres resultaba altamente sospechoso, pero cuando la madrugada luchaba por vencer a la noche llegó acompañada de la pequeña Uzumaki, las cosas parecían ser realmente serias.

Tras unos minutos que parecieron eternos, la joven de cabello rosa se puso en pie y dirigió un gesto cómplice a la que había sido su mentora, que también se puso en pie, aunque torpemente, y la ayudó a sacarse el traje tras ponerse ella misma unos guantes amarillos. Primero aflojaron los guantes, que protegían herméticamente cualquier contacto entre la piel y los agentes externos, y que iban apretados hasta los codos. Luego Tsunade le desabrochó desde la espalda la parte superior y el cubrecabezas. Cuando todo estuvo aflojado, Sakura se deshizo del traje enrollando la parte interior hacia fuera, con cuidado de no tocar ninguna de las partes que podrían estar infectadas. Luego fueron las botas y las calzas, apoyándose en el hombro de Tsunade.

Sakura ya había practicado ese laborioso procedimiento unas cinco veces en apenas veinticuatro horas, pero no lograba hacer la tarea más llevadera con cada nueva práctica. En realidad, cada nueva vez significaba un nuevo problema, una nueva incógnita. El protocolo era claro ante casos tan desconcertantes como el que vivían ahora mismo en el hospital: nadie podía verse expuesto mientras no supiesen a qué se enfrentaban. Y por el momento, iban a ciegas con aquellos desconcertantes síntomas de desnutrición, fatiga y extraña palidez. Aunque, claro estaba, lo peor era aquella mirada fría y pétrida en los ojos de todos los pequeños, que habían perdido su color habitual para dar paso a unas pupilas argénteas.

Porque el mundo shinobi se nutría de ninjas fuertes, ágiles y vivaces, por lo que un constipado, un simple virus estomacal, suponía un riesgo para el correcto cumplimiento de las misiones. Entonces, ¿qué eran aquellos que perdían de un día para otro el chakra? Nada. Absolutamente nada.

.

.

Sakura Haruno llegó a casa cuando sus padres ya se disponían a almorzar. Su cara de cansancio y su expresión mortecina debió ser suficiente señal para sus progenitores, que se limitaron a saludarla y a despejar el camino hasta su habitación. La chica intentó responder con una sonrisa, pero estaba segura de que el gesto había sido imperceptible.

Abrió la puerta, tiró su bolsa de trabajo sin preocuparse mucho por dónde aterrizaba y se tiró sobre el reconfortante futón sin cambiarse de ropa. A pesar de haber trabajado en una jornada de más de diez horas, Sakura todavía era capaz de percibir el molesto sonido de las manecillas del reloj que estaba en la mesita: tic tac, tic tac, tic tac.

Semejaba que su cabeza se resistía a desconectarse aunque fuese por un merecido descanso. Porque, en verdad, nada de aquello tenía sentido. Aquellos cuatro niños parecían los únicos en sufrir semejante infortunio, de tal rareza que logró crispar el otrora inexpresivo rostro de Tsunade. Sakura no recordaba a la sannin tan afectada desde el fin de la Cuarta Guerra, y probablemente, no era para menos. Porque hasta donde las dos kunoichis médicos sabían, perder el chakra no era un síntoma nada halagüeño. Y sin apenas un maldito antecedente, cualquier elección podría costarle muy caro a Konoha y su estirpe.

Mientras el continuo vaivén de las agujas del reloj seguía regalando aquella melodía monocorde, los párpados de la joven luchaban por cerrarse (instados esta vez por su determinación). Quizás fuese el cansancio; quizás estaba volviéndose realmente loca, pero Sakura oyó una recóndita voz desde lo más profundo :

«¿Dónde estás, Sakura?»

—Aquí —pronunció la joven en voz muy bajita, casi para sí misma—. Estoy aquí.

Pero la voz volvió a insistir, esta vez con un deje de ironía:

«¿Dónde estás, Sakura?»

Y justo antes de encontrarse con la insondable oscuridad que precedía al mundo de los sueños, unos ojos níveos la saludaron desde lo más hondo de su ser.

* * *

Mi amiga secreta es... **¡Crimela!**

Me sentí muy feliz al descubrir la identidad de mi AS, aunque en el fondo siento mucho que este primer regalo sea tan cortito. Sin embargo, lo cierto es que tenía la pluma llena de polvo, aunque el resultado sea muy mejorable. No obstante, pienso continuar la historia en un buen par de capítulos más, con lo que espero sinceramente darte una alegría y que lo escrito esté a la altura de lo que tenías en mente.

El pedido original era el siguiente: "Aalgo sucede -lo que quieran- y los ninjas de Naruto empiezan a perder el chakra. Con Sakura como protagonista, puede ser ella investigando algunos extraños casos médicos que ha visto en el hospital, a lo mejor siendo los niños los primeros afectados. Sin parejas, y sin mención SasuSaku".

Sin más me despido deseándoos a todos unas felices fiestas.

Todo es eventual.


End file.
